


Borderline

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 2, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, beca and chloe, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe have a movie night, but they don't exactly pay much attention to the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut! Please read and review! All reviews welcome good or bad.

"Beca! It's ready!" Chloe yelled after her friend after getting their movie all set up. Beca hated movies but Chloe was determined to give her a movie education. Every Friday night they would get together and watch a classic, Chloe called it her moviecation.  
"I'm coming!" the brunette yelled back (foreshadowing the night's events? **insert suggestive face emoji**).  
"This is one of my favorites!" Chloe said.  
"Which one is it?" Beca asked walking into the room.  
"Silence of the Lambs, It is about this cannibal. It's just great you'll love it."  
Beca made a weird face, "So you're telling me a movie about a guy eats other people is your favorite movie?"  
"What? It's good!"  
Beca loved watching movies with Chloe. Whenever they watched one Chloe really loved Beca thought her passion about the motion picture was adorable.  
"He eats PEOPLE?" Beca added with her "what is wrong with you" voice.  
"It is more than that. It is a great movie and has more plot than.......

 

"Shut up and fuck me, you weirdo," Beca interrupted full of need.  
Beca and Chloe both took a step toward each other smashing their lips together. Chloe slightly parted her lips welcoming the younger women into her mouth. "If you insist," Chloe replied already pulling at Beca's shirt. The article of clothing was thrown across the room giving Chloe freedom to explore the brunette's body. She ran her hands up Beca's toned abs. They felt so good on her hands. She made her way up to the younger girl's perfect breasts.  
Chloe grabbed her full chest. She reached her arms around Beca's body and undid her bra. The red head peppered kisses along her partner's neck. She savored each kiss, taking her time to taste each inch of the brunette's skin. Finally the red haired girl had reached her destination. She kissed Beca's breast down to her nipple. She took one into her mouth while the brunette let out a soft moan. The older woman was sucking on the pink nipple, while the other yelled out, "Fuck Chloe! That feels so fucking good!"

The red head let go of the nipple and brought her face back up to her lover. "You like that?" she purred and the other woman nodded her head vigorously in response. She pressed another kiss to her younger lover's lips, while reaching her hands down her pants. Chloe brushed one finger on the other girl's clothed pussy. "You're so wet already. You must have really liked that."

Soon Beca was missing her pants as well. Chloe teased her over her panties for a little while. "Chloe fuck me now," the brunette purred in response. Her lover did as she was told and she yanked Beca's panties off. First, she stuck one finger inside her wet folds. Beca moaned loudly encouraging the older woman. Chloe smirked and brought her face down to Beca's hot center. She smelled her arousal for a moment. Chloe then plunged her tongue into the brunettes soaking folds. She plunged in and out a few times before dragging her tongue along the entire slit. Once she had reached her clit she put it in her mouth and sucked, hard. "Fuck yes, Chloe!" Beca screamed, "I am going to cum!"  
Chloe had two fingers pushing in and out of Beca's throbbing cunt. "Fuck! Fuck!" Beca screamed as she came. Chloe licked up all the cum coming out of the burettes pussy.

Chloe brought her face level with Beca's and kissed her beautiful lips. "I love you, Beca Mitchell," Chloe whispered. "I love you too," the younger woman replied.

 

 

"Chloe! Chloe!" Beca yelled snapping her fingers in the red haired girls face.  
"What?" Chloe snapped out of her day dream.  
"You were talking about the movie than you just started staring off into space. What were you thinking about?" Beca asked full of curiosity.  
"Nothing, just watching the movie." Chloe pressed play and looked over at the girl next to her and damn did she look fine.

AN: Please comment! Tell me if it sucks or not! All reviews are welcome good and bad. I will continue if anyone wants.


End file.
